Everyday It'll Rain
by JD Merchant
Summary: After Chloe gets in a car accident and the unthinkable happens, Beca is left in pieces. She falls into a depression, trying to cope in terrible ways. The Bellas come forward to pull her out of her slum and teach her to trust those who care about her and to appreciate all that she has.
1. Chapter 1

The news sent her to the ground, shattered into a crumpled heap of tears. Right there on the emergency room floor in front of dozens of sick people seeking medical help or waiting for news on loved ones, Beca Mitchell fell to pieces. And it had been all her fault.

_"Come on, Bec! It'll be fun!" Chloe begged, grasping her girlfriend's hand and staring at her with puppy dog eyes. _

_"I'd rather get shot in the face with fire." Beca retorted. Chloe screwed up her face as if she were in pain. _

_"That's sick, Beca."_

_"So is the idea of me singing Karaoke!" _

_"You __**do**__ realize you're in a highly competitive college acapella group, right? If you couldn't sing you wouldn't be in the Bellas." Chloe commented with deeper pleading eyes. Beca couldn't resist the look of her girlfriend in distress. She heaved a sigh, a signal that she'd go. "YES! I knew you'd come!" _

_"I have my conditions," Beca began with a devious smirk. "One, I get dessert after dinner," Beca winked at Chloe before finishing. "Two, I need a drink or two if you want this to be any fun, and three, you can __**not**__ force me to sing anything that is now or ever was one of your lady jams." Chloe laughed._

_"Whatever you want, Bec, let's go! We can stop by Ralph's to grab a drink before Karaoke. I'm gonna have to buy it, though."_

_"You're corrupting me." Beca snorted._

_"That's the plan." _

If she would've just went to the stupid karaoke without being so freaking stubborn none of this would've happened and that's the only thing Beca was absolutely sure of.

Chloe had only just gotten back into the car with the beers when a blazing pick up truck smashed into the drivers side of the tiny Chevy Malibu. Beca fractured her wrist and gained a deep cut just above her eye that required stitches, but that was knee scrapes compared.

Chloe punctured a lung, broke one leg, sprained an ankle, broke a wrist, had a concussion…oh, god, Beca couldn't even think about how fragile Chloe appeared, her broken body draped in a seat covered in blood.

And if Beca had only just driven it would've been her. If she'd only just agreed to go to Karaoke without alcohol or been even more stubborn and made Chloe stay in…

Beca shook as the tears poured down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and suddenly felt a few more pairs. Around her stood Stacie, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Denise, Jessica, Ashley, and Fat Amy, half of them trying to pull her up and the other half attempting to comfort her.

"Get away!" Beca heard her voice crack in pain; pain of the heart.

"Beca, it's okay!" Stacie tried.

"Bec, get up, come on baby girl." Cynthia Rose encouraged. Beca pulled away from all of their words. Beca refused, holding herself, the tears now accompanied by screams of pain. She couldn't help it. A vociferous yelp tore from her throat with such fierceness it made her throat raw.

"Beca, listen to me, you need to get up." Aubrey's voice whispered, benign, breaking Beca's screams. Beca turned towards the blonde with perplexed eyes. Aubrey's eyes were red from crying, but no tears remained. Beca wondered if Aubrey had pulled herself together to help her. "Please, Beca. Just please come with us."

Aubrey crouched down to Beca's level, wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her to her feet with the gentleness of a mother. She guided Beca out of the hospital with little intervention and to a large van that all of the Bellas traveled in.

"Stacie get the door." Aubrey's calm voice instructed as she held Beca up. To be honest, it was the only thing keeping Beca up.

Stacie opened the door to the van as Aubrey led Beca towards it. She sat Beca down, taking both of her hands in her own.

"Beca, I know you're not okay. Do you want to stay in my dorm tonight? All of the girls are." Aubrey calmly explained. Beca stared at Aubrey. It was the first real moment they had together.

"Aubrey…I…I'm so sorry!" Beca burst into another round of tears. The Bellas exchanged worried glances.

"What're you sorry for, hun?" Aubrey asked, gingerly.

"That fight we had…W- When that truck hit me and Chloe…and Chloe got…" Beca stopped to collect herself. "All I kept thinking was that I wished it had been you…" More tears flew down Beca's face at different speeds and she pulled Aubrey into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I was pissed and I didn't mean it and-" Beca blubbered.

"Shh…" Aubrey cooed, stroking Beca's hair. "It's alright, Beca…"

"It hurts, Aubrey, I miss her so much…I love her so much…she was my everything.."

"I know, Beca. It's okay." Beca let out another scream of pain, pushing herself from Aubrey and standing up, out of the van. "Beca?"

Beca ignored Aubrey, everything was clouding around her. All of the Bellas were rushing towards her for some reason in violent rainbow blurs. Beca lost her breath, **she couldn't breathe**. And then she hit black, the last thing she heard was Chloe screaming her name, but she knew that could only be in her head.

"Beca. Wake up. Beca…" Chloe's voice hummed. Beca's brain became alert, shifting all attention to the sweet voice. "Come on, Bec." A smile began to mold on Beca's lips, ever so slightly as the voice continued calling her name. Then—

CRASH!

Smashing glass and screeching metal exiled Beca from hearing the only voice she cared for and other screams replaced Chloe's.

"Is she okay!?"

"Beca, oh my god, do something!"

A bucket of ice cold water splashed on to Beca's face like a million arctic needles poking into her. Her tired blue eyes snapped open immediately. She was in someone's dorm room.

Around her stood all of the Bellas. Beca scanned each individual face. Somebody was missing.

Chloe.

"What happened?" Beca croaked. Aubrey looked at the other Bellas. They all wore frightened or concerned expressions.

"You were screaming, Beca." Fat Amy quietly put it at that, folding her arms over her chest. Beca stared off into the distance in a daze. "You fainted." Whoa. Had she really fainted? She'd never blacked out in her life, but there she was.

"Why did I faint? What's going on?" Beca asked, cocking her head in confusion. She noticed the brace on her left hand and her head throbbed violently. But still the lastfew hours were pretty fuzzy, just blurred images against the abashed backdrop that was her mind.

"Beca, there was an accident. Don't you remember?" Stacie asked, the sympathy in her eyes was evident. Beca's face cringed in pain, becoming more serious as she paired Chloe's absence with the Bellas concern.

"Where's Chloe?"

And as soon as she said Chloe's name, the images flooded back into her mind. The ginger's broken body draped over a blood soaked seat and steering wheel, the soft moans escaping the injured girls lips, the pleas that she would live.

Nobody wanted to say anything. Nobody could say anything. All of the Bellas stared at Beca as she put this realization together, but no tears formed in Beca's eyes this time. Mostly from the shock of what had happened and the confusion. She couldn't properly piece it together, she couldn't believe it, and therefore she couldn't cry about it. It didn't feel real.

"Oh, Beca…" Aubrey placed her hand over one of Beca's, treating her like some fragile piece of china in the hands of an idiot.

"Where's Chloe!?" Beca's voice became forceful and instantly she felt stupid. She knew exactly where Chloe was and she had no idea why she repeated the question. It seemed like all of the Bellas around her were monsters and Beca felt herself filling with rage. She didn't know from where, but it was growing. "Get out!" She growled.

"Beca, you can let it-"

" ."

All of the Bellas were taken aback. They looked at each other as if Beca had gone insane. But in a way she had.

"Don't look at me like that." Beca whispered, her eyes falling closed as she tried so hard to halt the images flooding into her mind, blinding her thoughts. Beca's eyes darted past each girl. She didn't feel like talking and they sure as hell couldn't help the situation.

"Bec, it's normal to be angry. But you have to let us help you." Aubrey urged. Beca shook her head, staring knives into Aubrey's attempts to heal her.

"Aubrey, you need to get out NOW."

"Come on, let's just leave her be…" Denise prompted. The Bellas agreed, quietly, filing out of the room one by one with lingering looks of sympathy towards Beca. Beca glared them away until the last Bella was out the door, closing it behind her. Beca slumped down in her bed, her chest raging with fire, her head pounding against her skull. She balled her hands into fists, turning her body so that her face was in her pillow, and she began to scream Chloe's name and cry.

If Chloe were to hear Beca, she probably would've wept as well. Beca unraveled her hands and grabbed fistfuls of pillow. It still smelled like Chloe's hair from all the times she lay down there. It only pulled more tears from Beca's eyes, remembering the shirt she was wearing was Chloe's.

Chloe. Chloe. Chloe.

Everything was Chloe.

And everything hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I thought everyone could deserve a momentary break from the devastation of the first chapter. This story is going to build, I promise, just bear with me! Romance is hard to write!_

"You realize I'm going to have to leave sometime." Chloe breathed into Beca's ear as she cradled the brunette in her arms, stroking her hair.

"I'm intentionally avoiding that. Besides, you're helping me with Bio." Beca smirked, glaring at her homework folder in pure agony.

"Yep, we've gotten a whole two problems done! Good job picking an AP class." Chloe exclaimed, facetiously. Beca rolled her eyes, tensely. The soft caressing of Chloe's hand on Beca's hair usually soothed the college sophomore into deep sleep, but she had so much school work to worry about that nothing seemed to be able to calm her down. Almost as if she could read Beca's thoughts, Chloe softened her stroke. "Are you okay?" She asked, keeping the rhythm of her hand flowing through Beca's silken locks. Beca offered a weak nod in reply, closing her deep ocean blue eyes and inhaling deeply, starving for a release. The relaxation was short-lived due to a knock at the door.

"Bec, open up!" The voice belonged to Mr. Mitchell, or Professor Mitchell as he preferred being called. Beca nearly jumped out of her skin as she scrambled to make things look as casually as possible in the dorm room, darting to the door and opening it with a little too much anxiety.

"Hey, Dad." She croaked.

"You're failing Biology and Calculus!" Professor Mitchell boomed, entering the dorm room without hesitation. The door remained open, leaving the entire campus to listen in on Beca's scolding.

"I've just been busy with the radio station and my mixes and the Bellas-"

"I told you I'd fund your DJing endeavors only if you passed. Now we both agreed you'd stay for the full four years if I paid for you to intern in California during the summer. At this rate, you won't make it to the summer." He cleared his throat, noticing Chloe on the bed, legs folded over one another, comfortably. "Oh, hello...Chloe is it?" The ginger nodded. "Didn't you graduate?"

"Becabear needed help with homework and music. Since I graduated honors I thought I might be able to keep her calm with all the work she's getting." Chloe shrugged. Beca shot Chloe a glare. Professor Mitchell seemed to straighten his posture in surprise. So they were being productive after all.

"Becabear? Cute." Professor Mitchell cleared his throat. "Very well. Thank you, Chloe. And I better see a change, Bec." He patted his daughter on the shoulder, distant, and streamed out of the dorm, head held high. As soon as Bec shut the door she spun around to face Chloe, her face having changed from a soft, pale skin tone to bright red with embarrassment.

"BECABEAR!" She boomed. "I hate that name enough and now he totally knows..." Her voice trailed off, tired. Chloe rolled her eyes with a sigh, sliding off of the bed and making her way over to Beca. She placed her hands on Beca's shoulder blades, massaging benign circles into the girl's soft skin. That elicited a soft moan from the stressed college student.

"He doesn't know anything. Just relax, baby." Chloe brought her lips to Beca's neck, placing a soft and lingering kiss on her skin then rubbing it in with the massage. "I'll do your Bio and your Calculus. Hell, I'll even do History and English, on one condition." A devious smirk broke out on Chloe's face.

"What's with you and these conditions?" Beca quipped. Chloe giggled, shaking her head. She let her hands drop from their duty and turned Beca to face her. Then, her face became more serious.

"Do you love me?" Chloe whispered, her light blue eyes swimming to Beca's lips and locking on the spot. Beca rolled her eyes, smiling and laughing fakely.

"Of course I love you, you loser." Beca playfully pawed at Chloe, only resulting in a momentary distraction. Chloe's eyes darted away from Beca's lips very quickly, then returned.

"I mean it, Beca. Do you really love me or is this just a bisexual college experimental thing."

"What? Why would you think that?" Beca uttered, defensively. Did Chloe really think Beca's was like that? It was hard enough for her to admit her feelings back when she was mixed up with Jesse, a boy, and now Chloe was accusing her of just being in some sort of phase.

Chloe shrugged, her eyes moving to capture Beca's.

"Well I love you. For real." Beca's lips formed into a small smile. "They say when you see something attractive, your pupils dilate. So as long as my pupils are dilated, it means I love you." Beca laughed at the nerdy comment. How did she get to sound like such a weirdo? Oh yeah, Chloe Beale.

"Bec, your pupils dilate when you die as well." Chloe pointed out, intertwining her fingers with Beca's as they spoke. Beca's face returned to seriousness once more.

"Exactly." She whispered. "I will never stop loving you, you loser."

Beca stole Chloe's lips for a kiss, steadily walking the ginger back to the bed and pouring on top of her. She gently pressed passed Chloe's pursed lips for entrance into the girl's mouth. Their tongues twisted together in a passionate dance, both girls moving rhythmically. When at last a steady pace had begun to develop, Beca found herself pulling away against her will. Mind was restored, exiling desire once again.

"What was that condition?" She whispered, provoking a smile to break out onto Chloe's lips.

"A second round of that." She laughed, Beca nodded, leaning forward for another kiss, but Chloe pushed herself up allowing for only a peck.

"I'll be holding up my end of the deal first, of course. AP Biology." Chloe smirked, gently slipping out from under Beca's body and making her way to the desk. "Your pupils got smaller." She laughed.

"You said biology." Beca winced, laughing at the joke afterword. Chloe rolled her eyes, beginning her work on Beca's homework. Beca sat on her bed for a minute, contemplating how she got so lucky as to find a girl like Chloe and how everything could go so right when the world seemed bent on being wrong. "I never thanked you, by the way." Beca mentioned. Chloe didn't look up, her pencil scrawling across page.

"For?" She wondered, her eyebrows furrowing at a problem.

"Coming back from your tour just to help me." Beca shrugged. Chloe's face remained unchanged.

"You were having a mental breakdown."

"Was not."

"Bec, Fat Amy called me screaming about you being possessed."

"So I flipped a table. I was frustrated." Beca's cheeks began to redden again.

"And lucky I got here before Amy went through with her exorcism..." Chloe joked. Beca sighed, a bit annoyed.

"Seriously, Chlo. I know things didn't work out last year with us...but I'm really glad your back...in my heart I mean."

Both girls met eye contact then.

"I didn't know I left." Chloe smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I just got a job and I work 20-30 hours a week while holding another seasonal job and going to school full time! I apologize and I will try and update more often!**

_"Oh my GOD, Chlo!" Beca groaned, staring herself down in the full body mirror on her door. She analyzed the Christmas hat headband tucking her thick brown locks behind her ears. She glanced over the short, crimson red leather mini skirt that barely covered her crotch and the fishnet leggings Chloe had somehow managed to guilt her in to. "No way in hell I'm wearing this!"_

_"Come on, Becabear! It's a party!" Chloe whined, prompting Beca to spin around to face the ginger, shaking her head_

_._  
_"I don't care if it's the only way to save the human race, I will not wear this!" Beca protested, folding her arms over her flat stomach self-consciously. She ducked her head down a bit, looking at the staletto's Chloe had snagged from Stacie's closet to complete the halloween costume._

_"I'm the tooth fairy," Chloe motioned towards her tiny tutu and pink fish nets before smiling at Beca. "And you're Mrs. Claus." She winked, stepping up to Beca so that there faces were mere inches apart. "Do you know what I want for Christmas, Beca?"_

They almost went all the way that night, all the way into the deluge of passion Beca had desperately waited for. It was a crisp night, the 31st of October, a perfect time to get cozy with one another. And they had. But Beca was unsure about giving herself to Chloe like that so they listened to music and cuddled after a heavy make out session instead.

God how she felt so stupid now!

Beca sat, arms folded around her legs under a blanket, surrounded by dozens of used tissues, eyes red and puffy, nose stuffy, throat sore. She sat and she stared at her dorm room bed, remembering the night: how perfect it seemed in the moment and now it had been whisked away with Chloe's spirit. All that remained was Beca's half of the memory that would soon fade to haze. They were so close to eachother yet so far that Halloween.

Beca had been sitting in the same chair for three days since it happened. She hadn't eaten, drinken, barely gone to the bathroom since the news of Chloe sprang up into the dark, maddened night. All she did was weep. Her entire body ached, each and every nerve burning with withdrawl, needing to touch Chloe, to feel her warmth again, but to be honest that wasn't going to happen ever again. Everything internal and external seemed suffocated under the fire that had become Chloe Beale's death and the smoke was choking Beca.

All she did was sit and wait.

All the Bellas did was sit and wait.

And there came the familiar knock at the door.

"It's open." Beca croaked, her eyes never leaving the bed as she imagined what could've happened last Halloween had she known Chloe's fate.

From behind the door came none other than Aubrey, Fat Amy, and Stacie holding chocolate, some CD's, and a few teddy bears.

"Get out." The automatic response now tasted bitter on Beca's lips.

"No." Aubrey quickly responded. Beca cocked her head, staring at Aubrey with question.

"What?"

"You've told me to get out every time I try and help you." Aubrey began, clearing her throat and never letting her line of sight be disrupted. "And I do. I give you space. But it's been three days and it's only boiling inside. You need to let it out. Not saying you have to get over her, you definitely shouldn't, but you have to let it out, I mean...Have you even cried since that night, Beca?" Aubrey attempted to step forward, but Beca shot a glare at the blonde's feet, telling her to back away.

"Get the hell out of my room. I'll call campus security."

"Then call." The reply from Fat Amy swooped Beca up by surprise. Amy wasn't one to seriously say things like that. She was too lighthearted. Aubrey kept her gaze firm on Beca, stepping forward as if the grieving brunette were on fire.

"Beca, it's okay."

"No, it's not! What do you want me to say, Aubrey? She was the only person that I didn't push away and-because karma's a bitch-she's gone." Beca screamed, not even paying any attention to who heard. They had had this screaming match far too often these past three days that it didn't even matter anymore.

"There, you heard what you wanted. Now go."

"Amy, Stacie, can you two give us a minute?" Aubrey whispered. They both nodded, setting down the CD's and chocolates before exiting. Aubrey walked over to Beca, sitting on the bed an arm's length away and putting her hand on Beca's knee. Beca slapped Aubrey's hand away, turning her entire body in the opposite direction from the girl.

"Don't. Leave me alone." These responses were programmed into her by now. They just kept spewing out: leave me alone, go away, I'm fine, no, i miss her...

"You want me to go away and never check up on you, never explain to you that I know how much she loved you, never help you get out of this ditch? Is that it? Because just let me know what you want and I'll do it." Aubrey shrugged, noticing the annoyance in her voice mix with the sincerity and get lost into an uneven tone. Beca's eyes pulled towards Aubrey, strained.

"I don't know what to do without her." She whispered. "It feels like...well, I don't know what it feels like 'cause I've never hurt this bad..." She averted her eyes from Aubrey's, feeling tears well up. She didn't want them to fall, she refused to cry. Crying meant it was real. "I've spent my entire life trying not to fall for anyone. And then I do and..."

Aubrey lifted Beca's head up by her chin, offering a weak smile and staring into the hurting girl's eyes.

"It hurts." Aubrey finished, scooting closer to Beca. "Do you wanna know something?" She wondered. Beca looked up at Aubrey in wonder, nodding slightly.

"Chloe and I have been best friends since we were in the eigth grade."

"Really?" Was all Beca could mutter. Aubrey nodded in reply.

"I never had any friends til then. I mean, I was always so uptight and controlling that people kinda got turned off and always left me. So I...I tried to kill myself...in a CVS actually...and Chloe happened to be there and she saved my life." Aubrey looked away. She wasn't trying to make the situation about her, but she wanted Beca to know just how amazing her girlfriend was. "I just wish I could've saved hers..."

"God, Aubrey, I'm so sorry." Beca whispered, her voice cracking, feeling the tears swell up more in her eyes. Aubrey smiled once more.

"No, the moral of the story isn't to feel bad for me. One, I wanted you to know how amazing Chloe was before you met her and made her better. She was always too humble to admit that I owe my life to her...and two, she told me something that day. She said no matter how bad it gets, someone will be there to pick you up. I'm here for you Beca. If you wanna cry or yell or just sit in silence...okay?" Aubrey heaved a sigh, finally done with her speech. Beca stood, turning away from the blonde. "You okay?"

When Beca turned around, she wore a blank expression and avoided Aubrey's eyes as much as possible.

"Thank you, Aubrey." She replied. "But can you please go..."


	4. Chapter 4

Becca averted her eyes from behind her, dragging her lethargic gaze to the river flowing beneath the bridge her body was positioned on. Rocks littered the ground below the water, their tips poking out, inviting Becca down for a ride on the death train. Her nose dripped, the fluids running down her philtrum and disappearing between her cracked lips. Her blue eyes were cracked, tears leaking from their core as her stomach churned with utter fear. Below her was the solution to her hurting. She couldn't take the physical ache of her heart for one more moment. It pulsed violently against her chest, threatening to tear through her at any moment and she was done.

Becca Mitchell was done.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she drew in a deep, sharp breath, deciding on what her final answer would amount to. And then, with very little inner conflict, she let her slender body float down to the rocks. The wind rushed past her body, squeezing it in a comforting hug as she rapidly fell down, down to where she could join Chloe, the only person who ever mattered much to her. The birds chirping and wind pulsing seemed to fade into silence as all that matters was the result of this endeavor. Becca felt her head reeling as the ground rushed closer and closer towards her.

And with a squish and crack she hit the rocks and almost immediately jerked her body upward.

Becca looked around, sweat cascading down her face and chest, to make sure it had all been a bad dream.

"You okay?" A melodic and familiar voice chimed. Becca snapped her head towards the voice. Chloe was sitting up in her hospital bed, staring at Beca. "Another nightmare?" Becca only nodded. "What about?" Becca didn't respond. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling Chloe's deep, dark blue eyes trying to dissect the problem. She would continue to do this eye examination until she received an answer. Becca rolled her eyes, turning away.

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep."

"I could say the same for you. I've been getting 10 hours a night, you're the one who keeps waking up." Chloe pushed her hand towards Becca's, intertwining their fingers. "Now what's wrong baby."

"You died." Becca stated, bluntly, avoiding Chloe's stare. "Car accident...and everybody was trying to comfort me, but I couldn't handle it.."

"Again, Bec." Chloe cocked her head, 'tsk'ing in sorrow and pity. Becca had been having these dreams lately and it only made the current situation worse.

"I can't help it. I feel guilty as fuck, Chloe." Becca admitted, popping her neck in an attempt to make herself feel a bit better.

"Why do you feel guilty? What happened to me wasn't your fault." Chloe protested, feeling a bit defensive.

"Yes it was. The police said it was a hate crime. They wouldn't hate you if you weren't dating a chick." Becca rolled her eyes, turning a shoulder to Chloe with remorse. Chloe offered a weak smile. She knew of Becca's guilt. Two weeks ago, a group of four girls from Chloe's apartments beat her up pretty badly right outside her door, knifing "Gingerfag" into the door. They left her there for hours before Becca found her after school. The whole thing only made Becca weary.

"I was into girls before you came along, Becca." Chloe reassured her girlfriend, trying everything she could do to comfort her ailing girlfriend.

"Yeah, but nobody beat you up for it." Becca whispered, taking in Chloe's condition. "Look at you..." She closed her eyes, unable to bear the site of Chloe so broken, cuts and gashes littering the ginger's body. Parts of her were wrapped in casting, parts in bandages, parts left untouched and only treated with antibiotic...it was a nightmare for Becca.

"Yeah, but they did push me around and slash my tires. They've done plenty. It's not the fact that I'm dating you, Becca. They hated me before they knew which team I batted for." Chloe giggled, rolling her eyes, but Becca's guilt seemed unphased. "You know what, I don't think you feel bad about what they did to me. I think you're upset because we can't have sex right now." Chloe teased, winking at Becca who couldn't help, but smile at that comment.

"Half true." Becca laughed. "Pretty sure orgasms are good for healing bones, though."

"I'm not allowed to move, remember? And by what I remember there's no easy way to be fucked by you and stay perfectly still." Chloe smiled as Becca leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. "I wish there were though.." Becca smiled, but it quickly faded.

"You know, that dream was the most real thing I've ever experienced in my life...but there was one part that was off." Becca mentioned. Chloe looked at Becca in wonder.

"What?"

"The memory of me telling you that as long as my pupils were dilated, I would be in love with you." Chloe grinned, giggling.

"You dreamt of that?"

"Yeah...it was really weird considering the rest of the nightmare." Becca sighed, putting her hand on Chloe's.

"It's okay, Becca, it's all okay. None of that will ever happen. I'm not going anywhere." Chloe whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The two sealed the deal with another kiss, only being interrupted by a nurse entering. Both girls cleared their throats, straightening out.

"You don't have to pretend nothing happened every time I walk in you know." The nurse laughed. "I see couples kissing all the time, doesn't matter what orientation." She rolled her eyes, looking on her clipboard for some information. "How're you feeling today?"

"The constant headaches went away. I have some relief now. And most of the smaller cuts don't burn anymore." Chloe replied as the nurse scrawled everything on to the paper on the clipboard.

"Mhm..I see. And how are you psychologically?" The nurse inquired, her eyes flashing to Becca for a split second before returning to Chloe.

"Fine! I know these things happen. It was only a matter of time." Chloe replied, prompting Becca to shift uncomfortably.

"You alright?" The nurse asked Becca, who promptly nodded. "Look, I'm no psychiatrist, I only know a few things from close friends in the field. I do know that sometimes the side effects of hate crimes take a few weeks to set in. And it doesn't just affect the victim. I highly encourage you both to see a therapist when you get out, Mrs. Beale. In the meantime, it's nearing four o'clock I need to go give your parents a call." Nurse Andrea finished, exiting the room. Becca looked down.

"Great."

"It's going to be fine, Be-"

"God, Chloe how can you act like everything's okay?" Becca said, a bit agitated. "Some bitches beat the shit outta you and you say it's all okay. You're parents already think I'm to blame for 'turning' you and they're visiting you today. They probably think I made the girls hurt you, too. Like that won't end in a steel cage fight..." She trailed off, feeling her own emotions lose control a bit.

"I didn't say everything is okay. I said it will be, Becca, **WILL** be. Everything has to end up that way or it isn't the end. Yes, I'm aware of what happened, I'm aware it was awful. I'm the one having nightmares that I can't wake up from and fearing going back to my home. I'm the one who had to sit there and endure them hitting me over and over no matter how much I begged. You yelling at me isn't helping. You're the only one I need right now, please don't be against me..." Chloe could feel Becca's eyes un-moving from hers and she kept the gaze strong, passionate. She needed Becca to understand that she was the most important thing right then.

"Okay." Becca finally breathed. "I'm sorry, Chlo. I just get so worried about you that I get angry and..."

"I know, Becca, I know, but remember what I literally just promised you. I'm not going anywhere. Nobody can take this away."


End file.
